The invention relates to power screwdrivers and particularly to apparatus to automatically feed screws to such devices. A wide variety of power screwdrivers have been marketed. They typically are powered by a rechargeable battery.
Power screwdrivers are capable of tremendously increasing the productivity of a worker. The use of automatic feeds for such power screwdrivers will have an even greater impact on productivity. The applications for such devices include the construction industry including the construction of residential and commercial buildings. The invention also has application manufacturing operations. For example, even the assembly of computer housings may be accomplished more rapidly with the apparatus in accordance with the invention.
The prior art includes complex and cumbersome apparatus that has a large magazine and is pneumatically powered. Some devices include a clutch that stops rotation of the driving bit when the head of the screw is seated against a planar surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus that will be reliable.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture as well as requires a minimum of labor to install.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will cooperate with a substantial range of screw sizes. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus that will not require hydraulic, pneumatic or electric power to operate the feed mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will guide an associated screw into a workpiece.
It is also an object of the invention to provide apparatus that will function with practically any brand of power screwdriver.